Baby Fever
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie discuss having another baby but their plans take a bit of a detour. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Baby Fever

"Nicky, I'm getting baby fever." Jackie told him one night at dinner.

"Here you go." Nick said as he passed Johnna over to her with a grin.

Jackie laughed

"I'm serious, Johnna is 10 months old now, even if I got pregnant right away they'd be nearly two years apart, I really do think we should start trying, we aren't getting any younger you know."

"What do you mean? Don't you know I'm only 23?" Nick said with mock surprise all over his face.

Jackie rolled her eyes and playfully threw her napkin at him.

"Alright, I agree, I think we should start trying." He said.

An ear to ear smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you." She said as she leaned over and kissed him.

Later that night after the kids were asleep for the night Jackie got undressed, she crawled slowly and seductively into bed but was dismayed when she looked over at Nick and saw his eyes were closed.

"Nicky, wake up." She said as she shook him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I thought we were going to start trying, now wake up."

Nick's eyes flew open "Oh you meant like tonight?" he asked with surprise.

"No dear, I meant 5 years from now." She said sarcastically.

"You know, I was thinking about how many children we should have the other day, and I think that if number 4 is a girl, we should have one more just to try to give Houston a brother, if number 5's a girl Houston will just have to be outnumbered, and he and I will have to fend off all you girls."

"I think that is a great idea." Jackie said.

"You do?"

"Yes, but let's have number five just because we want another one, not because we want a certain gender, if the baby is a girl I don't want her to ever feel like she is a disappointment just because she's not a boy."

"I didn't mean it like that, I guess now that I hear you say it, it sounds bad, now I feel bad, of course, we'd love and care for the baby no matter if it's a boy or girl, I just thought it would be nice for Houston to have a brother."

"Don't feel bad, I know what you meant." Jackie assured him with a smile.

"Good." Nick said.

"Now, have sex with me or number 4 won't even be a possibility." Jackie said.

"Yes ma'am." Nick said with a grin as he began to kiss her neck.

"That was amazing." Jackie said out of breath, after they had finished.

"Yeah? Do you think it worked?" Nick asked with a grin.

"I don't know, but if not that's ok because it will give us a very good reason to do that again." She said with a smile.

A few weeks later Jackie woke up feeling like crap.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, noticing the look on her face.

"I don't feel very well." She said but then she smiled as it dawned on her what the cause of it might be.

"Why are you smiling then?" Nick asked confused.

"Well, we are trying to get pregnant, and I'm sick, you're a CSI, figure it out."

Nick smiled too once he knew what she was referring to.

She ran to the nearest drug store and bought a home pregnancy test. She then returned home and took it.

"Alright, we'll know in three minutes." She said as she walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Nick was.

The three minutes took what seemed to be an hour but they finally passed.

"Here goes nothing." She said as she picked up the stick.

He watched her facial expression.

The excitement in her eyes vanished.

She looked up at him "Nope." She said as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, you ok?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I didn't really expect to get pregnant immediately, it would have been nice though. We'll just have to keep trying."

He shook his head in agreement.

"I wonder why you're sick then." He said.

"I'm probably getting the flu, it wouldn't surprise me, it's really going around at my school."

"Well in that case back to bed you go." He said as he shooed her out of the bathroom.

She didn't argue, she felt like she was getting worse.

"I'll make you homemade chicken noodle soup." He said after she had crawled into bed.

She looked at him doubtfully.

He laughed "On second thought, I'll make you chicken noodle soup out of a can."

She smiled.

"Listen, if you need any help with the kids, will you come wake me?"

"Yeah." Nick said, which was a lie.

Apparently Jackie knew it was a lie because she looked at him and said "I'm serious Nicky, if you need anything come get me, or if you'd rather you can call my mom for backup, she'll come help you."

"I will, I will, you just rest." He told her.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

A couple hours later Nick was downstairs with the kids, he had Johnna in his lap as Jasmine and Houston sat drawing a picture.

"Petty." Jasmine said as she held up her picture for Nick to see.

"Oh yes Jazz, that's very pretty, who's that for?" He asked her.

"Mama." Jasmine said.

"Oh, is that a get well card for mommy?"

"Yeah." Jasmine said.

"That's so nice." Nick said with a smile.

"Ack." Houston screamed, making Jazz and Nick jump.

When Nick looked over at Houston he too was holding up a picture, two scribble lines on his piece of paper.

"Did you make a card for mommy too bud?" He asked.

"Yeah." The little boy said smiling proudly.

"She'll love it kiddo." He said.

"Donna no do, her too little." Jasmine informed Nick.

"Johnna didn't make one because she's too little?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine said.

"That's ok, mommy will understand." Nick said with a smile.

"Me go see mama." Jasmine announced as she got up from the table with her picture in her hand.

"Oh sweetie, I don't want you around mommy right now. How about if I give her the cards you and Houston made her?" Nick asked.

"Me do." She said sounding sad.

"Honey I don't want you to get sick, can't daddy do it?"

Jasmine looked like she might cry.

Nick thought for a minute.

"I have an idea, come with daddy and bring your picture."

Jasmine excitedly followed Nick.

"Come on Houston, you come too." He said.

Houston hurriedly followed Nick and Jasmine up the stairs with his picture in his hand.

"Alright, slide your pictures under the door." Nick told the kids.

"Me do?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, you can do it." Nick told her.

Jasmine happily slid her card under the door and Houston followed suit.

"Good job." He praised both of them.

They then went into Johnna's room. He laid the baby down in the crib and then led the other two kids into Jasmine's room.

"You two stay in here and play, I'm going to go check on mommy, I'll be right back."

"How ya feeling sweetie?" Nick whispered once he had walked into the master bedroom.

"Not good." She responded.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"No thank you." She said.

"Hey, your kiddos made you get well cards." Nick said as he picked up the cards that were still on the floor.

Jackie had been so out of it she hadn't noticed them lying on the floor. He handed them to her.

"Oh, that's precious." She said as she looked at both of the cards as a small smile crossed her lips.

"Jasmine begged me to let her come in and hand you the card herself but I didn't want her to get sick, so I had to find a compromise."

Jackie smiled again.

"Oh and by the way Jazz informed me that Johnna didn't make you one because she is too little."

Jackie chuckled "She's really something isn't she?" she asked.

"You can say that again." Nick agreed.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" He asked again.

"Nope, but would thank the kids for the cards for me. Tell them that the cards made me feel so much better."

"Ok I will, I'll come check on you again in a bit but if you need anything just let me know."

"Ok thank you so much hon, I owe you one."

"No you don't." Nick said as he walked towards the door.

"Oh and Nicky?" She said before he walked out the door.

"Yes?"

"Tell the kids that I love them."

"Will do." Nick assured her.

After he had left the room Jackie looked at the cards again. Even though she still felt terrible the adorable get well cards her kids had made her really did make her feel so much better. She smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

The End! Please review!


End file.
